


Nightbright Brothel

by Trinket



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Clark Kent, Omega Verse, Prostitution, Superbat Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: One member of the Justice League thinks there's something shady with the latest brothel to popup on the outskirts of their city. What they learn is something unexpected and they're not sure if they like this new information or not.Day 1 of Superbat Week 2020 - Day 1 - A/B/O
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	Nightbright Brothel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in superbatweek, though this is far from my first every foray into the world of writing fanfic.
> 
> I have to thank [Leo_Our_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Our_Queen/pseuds/Leo_Our_Queen) for acting as beta for this fic. They are amazing and you should go read their stuff too!

Bruce had heard about the latest brothel that just popped up in Gotham. It was located at it’s border on the way to Metropolis. Commissioner Gordon had concerns, but who wouldn't when a brothel was concerned? It was one of those places for rich folk like himself, or those who had saved up the money to spend, stay the night with a prostitute. The places were always mostly filled with women from all castes, and male omega’s. There were the outliers, but the women and male omegas were the easiest to exploit and Gordon's concerns was on the human trafficking. 

He’d seen brothels before. Illegal ones that didn’t have the proper licensing or didn’t do the required testing and didn’t always allow their so-called employees to use protection. The few that were on the up and up didn’t always stay that way. Thus the reason he found himself in the guise of Bruce Wayne checking into the Nightbright Brothel.

He knew he would find out more as a billionaire looking for a good time than he would as Batman in this situation.

At least the pheromones weren’t too strong in the main hall. To the naked eye everything looked clean and well taken care of. The plush blue carpet was clean and looked freshly shampooed. The tinted bulletproof windows with gold and red patterns added not just a bit of whimsy, but privacy if one pulled them together. Yet when the curtains were pulled back they allowed in a great deal of light, except on one side where a tall tree grew outside.

The chrome and white spiraling staircase leading up to the brothel’s employee rooms looked polished and there appeared to be a couple of maintenance and janitor Betas. The Betas wouldn’t be half as affected by the pheromones as Alphas and Omegas were.

Surprisingly there was even a large dining room connected to a kitchen. Something he hadn’t seen in any of the other brothels he's investigated. Which meant the male omegas and women here were treated better just by having access to a place to store food, or even have food cooked for them.

Bruce whistled, “Sure is nice here. I’d think I was at a hotel…”

The owner and manager of the place dipped her head with a grin. “Glad to hear it. That's what I was going for, I wanted those who needed this kind of work to be comfortable and have choices. Not like…” She shook her head as she trailed off, a shadow crossing over her vision.

Bruce wondered how much was true and how much was an act. But if the owner had been through a bad time with a brothel without being given choices, then maybe she had enough empathy to truly run a legal brothel in all manner. Even though brothel’s haven’t been legal for that long, people who were seen working at one weren’t treated too kindly about it. Judgement was received by more than just rich hypocritical snobs.

He walked up the steps with her to the rooms and still tried to take note of everything. The hall seemed fine, and clean as well. There were a couple of mirrors, a few paintings - all nature scenes. Each door had a name plate, like a professional building. Yet instead of saying President or something like that, it just had a name. No titles. After all who’d want to be labeled Prostitute, or worse, Whore. 

Sex work was still a profession, but that didn’t mean everyone going in this type of work knew what they were getting into. Some might not even have wanted to become a part of a brothel but have been forced. Somehow he didn’t see the owner forcing anyone into this, but still he had to be certain.

One woman at a door shook her head and pointed to the exit while looking at an older Alpha. An Alpha with one eye squinted, a beaklike crooked nose and yellowed teeth. “I’m sorry, sir, but unless one of the others is interested, you’ll have to leave.”

“I’ve got the money, little whore, so you should just be grateful and let me-"

The woman frowned and interrupted. “I don’t have to accept you or your money, sir. Now, I’d appreciate it if you’d leave or I’ll get security up here.”

The man scoffed. “As if. Ain’t no way security is gonna help a prostitute when this is your job.”

The owner cleared her throat. “Sir, I’m afraid that she can pick and choose her clientele. You wouldn’t want to be brought up on rape charges, would you?”

The man’s eyes widened and he backed away. “Nah. But your little operation ain’t gettin' nowhere if your bitches don’t put out.”

The other workers of all castes stood at their doors, arms crossed. Some with clients who looked like they’d just finished, and others who hadn’t gotten started but came out to see the commotion.

“We put out plenty,” one dark haired omega male spoke up, “to those who know how to treat us respectfully.”

“Yer prostitutes, ain’t no respect for ya. And even less for the omegas who shoulda let some alpha claim them.”

The omegas in the hall wrinkled their noses. But the dark haired omega took a few steps toward the man. 

Bruce had never seen an omega with so much muscle on them, he was built just like an alpha. Bruce couldn't but help imagine just licking him and closed his eyes for a brief moment to savor the thought.

“Well, sir, that’s your opinion. But we get enough business without you.”

Bruce opened his eyes to see the owner had moved and was nodding beside the gorgeous omega in agreement.

“Clark here is right. You’re banned from our establishment.” 

Then on each side of the man, security guards Bruce didn't notice approaching took his arms and led him out of the building.

Bruce had never seen anything like it, but his gaze was glued to the omega. 

Clark.

That’s when it hit him like a rock to the head. Clark Joseph Kent. The omega he’d thought was already taken by another, was standing right there. Bruce knew Clark wasn’t claimed, but he wasn’t even biologically human, so how could he be? But still Bruce was shocked to see him here and working.

Clark’s eyes widened when Bruce spotted him.

Bruce watched as his face turned a rosy red. 

The omega was gorgeous. But that didn’t explain what the hell he was doing here. Bruce noticed he came out of one of the rooms alone and was wearing some rather provocative clothing. A black mesh shirt, with his nipples poking through and a pair of frayed denim shorts with no shoes. He was barefoot and practically on display for anyone to take. Sure Clark still had his signature glasses on and hunched a bit, but Bruce had to bite back a growl.

No one, but himself should be seeing Clark dressed like that. 

Bruce turned towards the owner. 

“Ma’am, I think if all parties are in agreement, I’d like to buy the entire rest of today and all night with Clark here.”

Clark’s eyes went wide again, his cheeks deepening in color.

The owner turned to Clark, “Well Clark, what do you think?”

Clark nodded and Bruce let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding while waiting for his answer.

The woman smiled, “Since I know you’re good for it, you can pay at the end of your overnight stay downstairs. You can sign the contract in Clark’s room, sir.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” He didn’t want to yell at her that she was defiling one of the most wonderful men in the world, omega or not. Besides, Clark couldn’t be forced to do anything he didn’t want to do unless kryptonite was involved.

Bruce knew he needed to check Clark’s person and the entire room to make sure there wasn’t any kryptonite or some sort of mind control device planted.

Clark placed his hand on his forearm and gently led him inside his room and shut the door. Clark leaned his back against the door and let out a breath before looking at Bruce..

“B. There is no kryptonite or mind control involved. I know you and I know that you’d try to look for it. This… this isn’t that.”

“Why are you here, Clark?”

Clark’s long dark lashes lowered over his shining blue irises. Bruce hated how he hid those gorgeous eyes behind his thick rimmed glasses. “I… Well I needed the money for one thing. The farm needs repairs and it would be nice to update some of the things in my apartment.”

Bruce had his hands clenched in his pockets so he didn’t snag Clark. He wasn’t sure what to do with him then. “That’s one thing? Is there some other reason?”

Clark nodded. “I… well, since my relationships don’t work out too well, it seemed like the ideal situation. I would get paid for it while having my own needs met.”

“Clark. If you needed money, I could have helped.”

“I don’t want pity or your charity, Bruce.”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “Clark, it wouldn’t be pity, or charity. It would be a gift to someone I care about.” 

He knew he didn’t often tell people he cared. Other than his kids, sometimes, he felt like he didn’t deserve any of them. But that didn’t mean he doesn’t care. Sometimes Bruce wished he didn’t care as much.

Clark placed a hand on Bruce’s arm and looked up into his eyes. “Bruce? B?”

The scent that was distinctly Clark, intoxicating and unlike anything that existed on Earth. Clark's scent had his own pheromones rising into the air. He didn’t want the stench of others, whether Alpha or not in the room and especially on Clark. Just his own scent and that of the omega who has long been his friend and partner in the Justice League.

Bruce's gums itched due to the pheromones. He salivated at the scent of Clark, but the other scents had him wanting, aching to bite Clark. His incisors lengthened at the image. He ran his tongue over them then his lips. He lifted his hand to undo his tie. “Where’s the contract, Clark?”

“You… you really meant it?”

“If it’s the only way I can have you, then yes. I just wish you had come to me and not this place where people touched you. I want to wipe the memory of them from your flesh and imprint myself and my scent on you.”

Clark whimpered and grabbed the clipboard with pen and paper on it.

Bruce could see his legs trembling like he’d never seen before without kryptonite being a major player.

Then he could smell him. His scent was getting stronger and permeating the room. Bruce could see how wet Clark was getting when he turned to pull open a drawer with condoms and lube.

If only they didn’t need it, but was likely in the contract that they needed to use it. Clark couldn’t receive or give human diseases but still, it was good he was being safe. As safe as someone in his current secondary profession could be.

“Clark, is this place safe?”

“Yeah,” he paused, “It’s safe B. I made sure of that before applying to work here.” Clark sat down on the edge of his work bed, biting his lower lip.

Bruce didn’t want him to work at the Nightbright Brothel. No, he wanted him back at Wayne Manor, and naked in his bed when neither of them were on patrol. He wanted to breed him full of pups and see his stomach grow round with new life.

He clenched his fist and growled at the thought. Hearing that had Clark’s pupils widening until his irises were near invisible and Bruce could see a red tint to them.

“B-Bruce?”

Signing the papers with a flourish he set them aside and undid the buttons of his shirt. He undid his shirt slow and steady before joining Clark on the bed.

Lifting Clark up, he adjusted him so Clark's head was on a pillow and he had his arms pinned down on either side.

“You’re mine, Clark. My omega.” He knelt between Clark’s parted thighs.

“B-Bruce,” Clark whimpered, “please.”

“What do you need, omega?”

Glossy eyes gazed up into slitted pupils. “You, Alpha.”

Bruce lowered his head, and captured Clark’s lips with his own. His tongue darted into Clark’s mouth as the omega gasped when he pressed a knee against his evident arousal.

Beneath him he felt the omega squirm even as their tongues rolled around each other.

He brushed his thumbs against the pulse point of Clark’s wrist. His hands moved to roll up the mesh and his mouth found one of the omega’s nipples, which he lightly bit and gave a small tug.

Clark purred and cried out. “Ahn! Hah!”

The sounds went straight to Bruce's already hard cock. He felt a pulse of need and brushed his tongue down along Clark’s ab’s to his naval. Bruce’s hands moved from Clark’s arms to his sides and over his hips. Fingers brushed denim. Bruce undid Clark’s button fly with his fingers. Then with his teeth he unzipped him. Bruce’s chin brushed over Clark’s hard denim covered cock, which bounced up and hit his jaw because the omega went commando.

With a growl he took the head of the omega’s cock in his mouth and flicked his tongue against the skin around the tip.

The fingers of one of Clark’s hands found their way to his hair, the other he saw the omega pinching and twisting and plucking one of his nipples.

Damn, the sounds that came out of that mouth. That damn mouth.

Bruce wanted to hear more. To do more. To be more to Clark than just a client. Bruce always fell in love with partners that couldn’t understand him - like Selina, or Talia, or those who were just after a story like Vicky Vale, or with people already in love with someone else - like Lois and then later Clark himself.

Bruce didn’t want to think about them. They hadn’t claimed Clark. Not like anyone could with his invulnerable skin. If he tried to bite him he knew his teeth would chip or break.

Clark, pupils blown wide and eyes glossy, lips parted wet with saliva whimpered, “Please, Alpha, need you so bad.”

He quickly divested of Clark’s shorts and undid his own dress pants. He couldn’t wait and just grabbed the lube and ignored that it had been previously used. Bruce slicked his cock with it and globbed some on his fingers, in case Clark needed more than just his own body's natural lubricant.

With his other hand he lifted one of Clark’s legs over his shoulder and pressed his fingers into the omega’s entrance which was already dripping slick. If he weren’t so aroused he’d take time and eat him out properly. But right now Bruce was dying to feel him clenched around his own throbbing cock.

Clark removed his fingers from Bruce’s hair and flung his arm over his eyes, panting.

“Clark, please, look at me.” Bruce begged.

He tried not to growl, tried not to demand from the omega beneath him. It was difficult not to use his Alpha voice on Clark. Not that he thought it would work, considering he wasn’t technically human. But he still wanted him just the same.

Slowly, Clark’s arm moved and damn if that view wasn’t the prettiest thing Bruce ever saw. Clark was handsome, sure, but he was also gorgeous. Bruce has met beautiful and downright stunning omegas before. But Clark’s beauty couldn’t be compared. It made the alpha in him snarl in pure possession. He wanted this omega for his eyes only.

Once he’d prepped Clark enough with his fingers he lifted Clark’s other leg, both over his thighs and lined his cock up to his dripping hole. Bruce noticed Clark had soaked and ruined the sheets. 

Bruce licked his lips as his gaze trailed over Clark and saw how his slick coated and shined on the inside of Clark’s thighs. It made Bruce want to lean down and drag his tongue over him just to get a taste.

He wondered how many alphas got to see Clark vulnerable like this, the thought alone made him snarl and grab Clark’s legs tighter.

Clark panted, his fingers clutching the sheets as Bruce rolled his hips and thrust forward into him.

“Alpha!" He gasped out. "You’re so huge. Oh Rao. How can you fit!?”

Those words just had Bruce feeling all the more aroused and close to cumming right then and there. So he paused. Took a few breaths to calm himself down and even counted to ten. Not just for himself, but for Clark to get used to him, before he inched inside him till he was balls deep in his body.

“You’re so tight, omega. My good omega.” 

If only Clark really was his. He could pretend, if only for that day and night. As long as Gotham didn’t have any emergencies that required Batman’s presence, he could fuck and make love to the gorgeous omega until the bright light of the following sunrise.

When Clark rolled his hips and impaled himself on Bruce’s cock, he growled and began moving again, hard and fast.

The omega could barely make out any words, even his name was shortened to B. Either because he was used to it, or he just couldn’t speak more coherently.

Then Clark’s arms were around his neck and their bodies were moving in tandem.

“I wish I could claim you. Sink my teeth into your flesh.”

Clark’s body shuddered and they both felt the splash of Clark’s ejaculate on their abdomens between their bodies. Slick and warm.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Clark? Make you my omega and breed you. Breed you so good.”

“Please!” Clark cried out against his ear, body shaking as he sobbed and Bruce came as he felt him clenching around his cock. How he didn’t put him out of commission he didn’t know, probably still had some semblance of control. Or maybe it was a vulnerability inside. That way he could still, if he so desired, reproduce.

His knot began to swell and he swore. Knotting and condoms didn’t always mix well. He went to pull out.

Clark whined. “Alpha.”

Still, he grabbed hold of the condom and pulled out just before his cock swelled too much and they got stuck together.

He pulled the condom off, tied it, and tossed it in the thankfully empty trash.

Before he could say anything Clark sat up and tugged off Bruce’s pants and shoes. Leaving him in only socks and garters.

Clark shifted and laid his chin on Bruce’s thigh.

Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but grunted as he felt the swipe of the omega’s tongue against his swollen knot.

“Did you mean that, Bruce? Or was it just something you say to all your one night stands?”

He pet one hand through Clark’s hair as he mouthed his cock.

Bruce shuddered at the sensation, so sensitive there and yet it felt so good. Maybe not as good as being swollen inside the omega, but if he hadn’t just came he would have cum again right then and there.

Clark wrapped his tongue around part of Bruce’s knot and hummed. That caused a spurt of white sticky semen splashing against Clark’s face.

His eyes widened when Clark lifted a finger to wipe it off and then licked his thumb clean.

“Damn, Clark. And yes… I did mean it. But I know you’d never be interested in someone like me and I don’t blame you.”

Clark blinked and stared up at him, lips closed in a thin line and cocked his head. “Bruce! That’s… that’s not true. I… I didn’t think you’d be interested in me. I’m not a woman.”

“I know-” His brows furrowed when he realized what Clark just said. “Wait… what do you mean it’s not true?”

He watched as Clark’s cheeks flushed. “You’re my best friend. I trust you. I… I’ve been in love with you for years.”

Bruce grabbed hold of a fistful of Clark’s hair. “What? Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“You’ve only ever dated women, Alphas, Betas, Omegas. All of them were female.”

“Because no man was you, Clark. Even the ones that looked a little like you… it didn’t feel right. You know more than three-quarters of those dates were just for cover, and a great deal of that one-quarter weren’t even serious. I’ve been in love with you too.” He had said it before, to Selina, to Talia. Both of them had been Alphas. But Selina walked away more than once. Talia, well… that had ended worse. But at least he got Damian out of it.

Clark blinked and moved to straddle Bruce’s lap. His still slick ass grinding against his cock and swollen knot. “If we’re in love with each other… does that mean you’d give us a chance?”

“As long as you know Gotham still comes first.”

“I know. I mean with me the world comes first.”

“Right.”

Clark lowered his lashes. “If we go to the Fortress, there is a way for you to claim me.”

He gulped, a hope sparked in his chest. This he had not foreseen. “There is?”

“Getting cold feet?” Clark teased.

“No, but your fortress is in the coldest place on the planet.”

Clark chuckled and kissed him while rocking back and forth in a slow grind on his lap. When he pulled back from their kiss, for Bruce to come up for air, the omega smiled.

“I’m your omega, Bruce. Do you want to breed me… once your knot has gone down and we’ve had some time to replenish?”

“Fuck. Clark.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he grinned, “and the fridge in here is already stocked.”

“I’m still paying for your time since I signed that contract. If you’re stuck in a contract I’ll pay to get you out. I don’t want anyone else touching what belongs to me.”

“Does that mean I can demand the same of you?”

“You don’t even need to ask, Clark. As soon as we can, we’ll get married.”

“You haven’t even proposed!” The omega pouted. It was a look Bruce had never seen on him, but somehow he just knew Clark was going to have him wrapped around his pinky. Bruce found himself not minding one bit. They both understood each other and the mission first and foremost.

He’d be keeping an eye on the Nightbright Brothel. Even though it was a legal place and the best brothel he ever came across, that didn’t mean some of the unsavory individuals from Gotham and even Metropolis wouldn’t try something. After all it bordered both cities and the criminal elements from both were always looking to add new businesses under their belts. Either to try and take the place over for their illegal human trafficking, or threaten the owner in regards to getting protection money.

“I love you, Bruce.”

He grunted and then saw the pleading look Clark directed at him.

Lifting his hand he took hold of Clark’s chin and whispered against his lips. “Love you too, Clark.”

They both murmured, “We can never tell the kids about how we got together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what your favorite part might have been.
> 
> Please join us in the [DC Omegaverse server](https://discord.gg/CcvjAKZ) and the [Batsupes Community server](https://discord.gg/x7Ny6SW).


End file.
